Coffee, jellies and leaves
by strawberrie-blond
Summary: Na podstawie prompta: "You never give your actual name when you order coffee, this time I didn't get the reference and told you it was a bad choice but oh shit that's your actually name i'm so sorry!" 10/Rose AU


**A/N Mój pierwszy oneshot o DW i w zasadzie pierwszy oneshot ogólnie. Prompt znalazłam na Tumblr promptsfordays**

**Miłego czytania :)**

**B**ył już późny wieczór, kiedy Rose pierwszy raz go spotkała. Właśnie skończyła pracę w butiku i postanowiła wstąpić do kawiarni po kawę da siebie i swojej mamy, dlatego od razu skierowała się w stronę najbliższego miejsca, które znała.

Kiedy weszła do środka, zobaczyła całkiem sporą ilość ludzi. Pewnie, podobnie jak ona, chcieli po skończonej pracy, a może nauce, posiedzieć przy kawie albo jakimś ciastku ze znajomymi. Kolejka nie należała do najkrótszych, dlatego od razu ustawiła się za ostatnią osobą. Rozejrzała się po sklepie, tupiąc nogą w rytm piosenki lecącej w kawiarni. Na szczęście przed nią stały już tylko dwie osoby.

Rose zmrużyła oczy. Wcześniej nie przyjrzała się mężczyźnie, który stał przed nią. Miał ciemne, trochę rozczochrane włosy i prążkowany brązowy garnitur, który w połączeniu z czerwonymi trampkami tworzył jedno z najdziwniejszych połączeń, jakie kiedykolwiek widziała.

Po chwili zamrugała oczami i wyrwała się z zamyślenia. Nieznajomy stał już przy ladzie.

\- Hudson. - usłyszała. - Hudson Jelly.

Miała ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. To _nie mogło _być jego prawdziwe imię. Imię jak zatoka i galaretkowe nazwisko?

Mężczyzna chyba czytał jej w myślach, bo odwrócił się do niej i mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

A potem jak gdyby nigdy nic, odwrócił się i wyszedł z kawiarni, pozostawiając Rose z otwartymi ustami i mrugającą kilkakrotnie.

* * *

**P**rzez następne dwa tygodnie Rose z niezrozumiałych dla niej powodów nie mogła pozbyć się z głowy tamtego wspomnienia. Galaretkowy nieznajomy i jego czekoladowe oczy, szeroki uśmiech.

\- Rose! Halo, ziemia do Rose! - usłyszała głos swojej mamy, a jej twarz przybrała kolor trampków jej znajomego. - Mówię do ciebie od kilku minut! O czym tak rozmyślasz?

W głosie Jackie Tyler można było wyczuć teraz więcej zaciekawienia niż zdenerwowanie. Rose nie była osobą, która chodziłaby z głową w chmurach, wciąż rozkojarzoną, więc nie dziwiła się pani Tyler.

\- Hmm... o niczym. - odchrząknęła i uśmiechnęła się po chwili z zakłopotaniem. - Naprawdę!

Jej mama wciąż mrużyła oczy podejrzliwie, jednak po chwili chyba uznała, że jednak nie będzie męczyć swojej córki. Na razie.

\- Skoczyłabyś proszę do kawiarni i kupiła kilka muffinków? Julie i Macy za chwilę wpadną.

Rose pokiwała głową - dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie, że jej mama wspominała rano o wizycie jej koleżanek. Narzuciła na siebie kurtkę, poinformowała Jackie Tyler, że wróci za dwadzieścia minut i wyszła z domu.

* * *

**R**ose uwielbiała zapach kawiarni - trochę kawy, muffinków, brownie i nutka herbaty. Uniosła lekko kąciki ust i weszła do środka, kierując się w stronę kasy. Podeszła do szyby, za którą znajdowały się wszystkie możliwe wypieki i zmrużyła oczy, zastanawiając się jakie muffinki powinna wybrać.

\- Polecam bananowe. Są najlepsze! - usłyszała nagle gdzieś obok siebie.

Podskoczyła, wystraszona. Chciała powiedzieć nieznajomemu, że nie powinno się zachodzić ludzi od tyłu, jednak zdążyła tylko otworzyć usta i gwałtowanie wciągnąć powietrze. Galaretkowy Nieznajomy i jego szeroki uśmiech.

\- Tak mówisz? Nigdy nie próbowałam. Chyba muszę uwierzyć ci na słowo. - zdobyła się na uśmiech, choć nieco nerwowy.

_Dlaczego _taki nerwowy?

Ustawiła się w kolejce, za swoim nowym znajomym, który nie odpowiedział, jako że stał już przy ladzie. Rose słyszała ekspedientkę pytającą go o imię.

\- Forrest Leaf.

Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu zakrztusiła się, niczego nie pijąc. Widziała, że Liściowy Nieznajomy również ma problemy z zachowaniem powagi. Otworzyła usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak ten zniknął, zanim zdążyła się uspokoić. Tak po prostu.

* * *

**C**o do jednego jej znajomy miał rację - bananowe muffinki były jedną z najlepszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek jadła. Od tamtego dnia codziennie przed pracą zachodziła po kilka do kawiarni - po paru dniach stało się to jej nawykiem.

Dwa tygodnie później po raz kolejny weszła do środka i skierowała się do kasy. Była już trochę spóźniona do pracy, dlatego mocno się spieszyła. Prawie wpadła na osobę stojącą przed nią.

\- Przeprasz...am. Przepraszam. - zamrugała kilkakrotnie, chcąc upewnić się, że naprawdę go widzi.

\- Cześć. - uśmiechnął się do niej jak do dobrej znajomej, którą człowiek zna od czasów podstawówki. Jego uśmiech był tak samo szeroki jak zwykle, a jego oczy nawet bardziej czekoladowe.

_Czy to w ogóle możliwe?_

Słysząc pytanie sprzedawczyni o jego imię, uniósł kąciki ust przepraszająco i odwrócił się w stronę pytającej.

\- John Smith. - powiedział.

Rose wybuchła śmiechem. Tym razem nie mogła się już powstrzymać.

\- Naprawdę? To niemożliwe, żeby _ktokolwiek _naprawdę miał tak na imię. To znaczy, wiem że mówią, że to najpopularniejsze imię i nazwisko, ale... nikt kogo znam jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał żadnego Johna Smitha!

Pokręciła głową i spróbowała się uspokoić. Trochę czasu zajęło jej dojście do tego, że Galaretkowo-Liściowo Nieznajomy wcale się nie śmieje.

\- Uhm... wiesz, to... moje prawdziwe imię.

Cisza.

Rose w jednej chwili przestała się śmiać i otworzyła oczy szeroko.

\- To...

\- Mhm.

\- Ale...

\- Mhm.

\- Oh.

Jeśli Rose nigdy tak naprawdę nie wiedziała co oznacza niezręczna cisza, to teraz się o tym przekonała.

\- O matko, ja... przepraszam, nie chciałam. - przygryzła policzek do środka i spuściła wzrok.

Pięknie. Więcej się do niej nie odezwie.

Przez chwilę Galaretkowy... nie, John - John Smith, tak miał na imię - patrzył na nią z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy.

A potem się roześmiał, kręcąc głową.

\- Daj spokój, często to słyszę. To dość typowa reakcja innych.

Rose odetchnęła z ulgą, jednocześnie czując na siebie lekką złość - nie chciała zachowywać się wobec Johna tak jak cała reszta, chciała się wyróżniać.

Trochę przerażał ją fakt, że nie wiedziała dlaczego.

\- Na pewno? - spytała, dając upust emocjom, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Noo... - John zawahał się, a jego czekoladowe oczy zabłyszczały. - Może gdybyś zgodziła się wypić ze mną kawę, _rozważyłbym _wybaczenie ci...? - spojrzał na nią pytająco.

Rose zachichotała cicho i pokiwała głową.

\- Rose. Rose Tyler.- zdziwił ją fakt, że od razu zrozumiała o co pyta, jakby oboje znali się od lat. - Jasne. Z wielką chęcią, tylko... właśnie przypomniałam sobie, że jestem spóźniona do pracy. Spotkajmy się tutaj o osiemnastej?

John w odpowiedzi posłał Rose dobrze jej już znany szeroki uśmiech.

\- Do zobaczenia, Rose.

\- Do zobaczenia, John.


End file.
